


The Bounty

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Mando isn’t surprised when he finds a bounty placed on your head after you’ve been causing the Empire trouble.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Mandalorian/Reader, Mando/reader
Kudos: 53





	The Bounty

It had been two days of difficulty finding work. Mando didn’t want to return to the Guild or any of their stations to find a job after they planned to come after him and the Child. 

As he flew the ship, his sight was caught by three bounty pucks he had taken from his “less than civil” departure from Tatooine. 

Maybe he could collect a bounty off the grid. 

Leaning forward, he grabbed the circular discs and one by one opened up the holograms. The first was a Gungan - Mando didn’t fancy a trip to Naboo where security was tight. 

The second was a Wookie and Mando instantly refused attempting to carbon freeze their kind without sustaining major damage to himself and his ship. 

The third bounty puck opened up and made him sigh. 

He knew exactly who this target was and where they were located. Pressing in the coordinates, Mando pulled a lever and propelled himself and the Child to a planet that made him furious. 

The Child looked out the window and saw glittering lights and fancy speeders flying in and out of the city - a place where the rich get richer and the poor suffer. 

Mando set his ship down in some thickets and decided to walk his way to the casino that his target was most likely gambling. He put the Child to sleep and promised that he’d return within the hour to ease its worry. 

Arming himself with only his blaster and a few choice knives, Mando left his flying device and locked the door behind him. Dragging his feet across the polished terrain, the bounty hunter practiced controlling his emotions with these people.

In half an hour, he reached civilisation and walked into the grand casino. None of the bouncers wanted to quarrel with a Mandalorian on their busy nights and tarnish their flawless reputation. 

Once inside, he was pretty much ignored. The creatures inside were too fixated on their own games and winnings to notice that there was a deadly bounty hunter in their midst. 

“I win, hand over those credits!” A voice joyfully cried out across the room. 

His bounty was an old friend that he fought had alongside.

You were dressed accordingly to the casino theme and collecting your spoils into a small purse. You were either on a mission or wasting your time. Mando let out a sigh and made his way over, ignoring all the disapproving looks. 

When he reached your side, Mando fastened his hand around your upper arm and pulled you out of the seat. Frowning at the interruption, you found yourself being led into a very crowded area of the casino where it was easy to disappear from sight. 

Noise and people engulfed the pair when suddenly you were tugged to the right and into a darker corridor away from prying eyes and ears. 

“What the hell are you doing?” You snapped, pulling away from his hold and dusting off your clothes. “Can’t you call like friends usually do?” 

Mando presented the hologram disc and you saw your face rotating in a blue light with a handsome figure attached. 

“I can bring you in warm. Or I can bring you in cold.” 

You sighed at his ‘bounty-collecting’ phrase and took the puck from his hand, examining the details. You were on an assignment and this was a hiccup that you didn’t need. 

“The Guild must have been hired by a few Empire survivors to finish the job on Coruscant.” You theorised with a squint. “Good thing they sent you.” 

Mando looked back at the people inside the casino and noticed a few familiar faces glancing in your direction. 

“I don’t think I’m the only one.”

You followed his gaze and spotted some shifty looking characters, their fingers twitching with anticipation to reach for their blasters. It wasn’t much of a surprise that the Empire wanted to make certain of your demise after the constant trouble that you caused.

Tapping Mando lightly on his steel Beskar plate, you chuckled. 

“We should go.” 

“You’ve been here for two weeks. What’s the exit plan?” Mando asked. 

You stepped away from him and lifted your elbow to an emergency panel on the side. With one clean movement, you broke the glass and triggered the safety alarm. 

The bells rang through the casino and spread a panic inside. All the players grabbed their money and started to run out in a less than orderly manner. The few that moved slowly we’re assumed to have bounty pucks on you.

Mando watched silently at the commotion you had just created and sighed. 

“You didn’t have something a little more discreet?” 

You pulled out your blaster and Beskar steel dagger and gasped dramatically.

“Discreet? Mando, please.” You said. “It’s _me_ we’re talking about.”

And just like the good old days, the pair of you launched into a tag team battle against the bounty hunters.


End file.
